helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ka-wa-ii!
Ka-wa-ii! (かわいい!; C-u-t-e!) was formed with the six winners from the Hello! Pro Girls auditions in 2009. Their best selling single is Perfect Idol / WONDER RUSH!!! / Akai Seifuku with 20,308,697 copies sold. Ka-wa-ii!'s lowest selling single was Hai,Hai,Hai!! ''with only 39,500 copies sold. Their group color is ' . Members Current Members Second Generation (2013) *Nao Rika (奈緒りか; ''' ) Leader *Taguchi Ayano (田口綾乃; ) Sub Leader; Graduating June 11, 2016 Third Generation (2013) *Kobayashi Erika (小林エリカ; ) Graduating June 11, 2016 *Tatsuki Maya (樹マヤ; ) Graduating April 30, 2016 Fourth Generation (2014) *Nakayaki Ruu (中焼きルゥ; ) *Higo Rino (肥後梨乃; ) *Aoki Mutsumi (青木睦; ) *Saito Arisa (斎藤ありさ; ) Graduating April 30, 2016 Fifth Generation (2014) *Juliet (ジュリエット; ) *Nakanishi Miyako (中西宮古; ) *Niigata Keri (新潟ケリ; ) *Komura Hanako (古村花子; ) Sixth Generation (2015) *Takeda Yukari (武田ゆかり; ) *Sugimoto Nanami (杉本七海; ) *Yamoto Kanna (矢本カンナ; ) Former Members First Generation (2009) *Koga Hikaru (古賀ひかる; Electric Blue; Former Leader, Graduated May 1, 2014) *Abe Kasumi (阿部かすみ;' Gray'; Former Sub Leader, Graduated March 15, 2013) *Sato Miki (佐藤みき; Gold; Graduated March 15, 2013) *Ono Usagi (小野うさぎ; Indigo; Former Sub Leader, Graduated August 31, 2013) *Ogawa Melody (小川メロディ; Hot Pink; Left February 1, 2014) *Mahiro Rima (まひろリーマ; Blue; Former Leader, Graduated November 29, 2014) Second Generation (2013) *Suzuki Hoshi (鈴木保志; Orange; Withdrew, October 8, 2013) History 2009 In November, the six winners of the Hello! Pro Girl ~Cutie Circuit~ would form the group Ka-wa-ii! 2010 Ka-wa-ii! debut with the song Go Girl Go! on January 31st and the single became number one on the weekly Oricon Chart selling 50,000 copies on the first day and 500,000 in one week, making this single a success. On October 10th Ka-wa-ii had their first concert debut. Ka-wa-ii! performed three of their singles, Go Girl Go!, Love Cider, and Zettai Bomber! at S/mileage 1st Live Fall Concert Tour 2010 ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ . 2011 On Febuary 13th, Ka-wa-ii! became a center group and Ka-wa-ii! had their first concert a few days later. On May 2nd Ka-wa-ii! release their first album, 1 Happy Days which had most of their released singles and some songs just made for the album. In December Ka-wa-ii! was voted Best Petite Idol Group 2011 and was featured on the cover of UTB+ magazine. 2012 Ka-wa-ii released three singles in eight months and opened an official YouTube Account under the username KAWAIIChannel where they uploaded all the music videos from their singles and special announcements. On December 17th Abe Kasumi and Sato Miki announced that they put in for Graduation. Abe Kasumi released this statement the same day. "Dear fans, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I've decided to graduate from Ka-wa-ii! to go back to my normal life. When I first joined Ka-wa-ii I was excited to perform and sing, but that spark has faded and I can't connect with my Ka-wa-ii self anymore. I've decided that it would be the best for me and the group that I should leave my activities from Ka-wa-ii and continue my normal life. Please support me and Ka-wa-ii and remember Ka-wa-ii! for their cute looks! Abe Kasumi A few days later Sato announced that she was leaving Ka-wa-ii! to focus on studies. On December 21st a video was posted on the Ka-wa-ii! Channel with Mahiro Rima announcing it. The video was announcing the second generations auditions which would start on January 1st 2013 and end on February 4th 2013. The new members would be announced on February 5th 2013. 2013 Ka-wa-ii will release their new single, Rock On! which will debut the second generation and will be Abe Kasumi and Sato's Miki's last single on March 1, 2013. On February 3, the three new members who won the auditions will debut in Ka-wa-ii! 2013 Tour Haru ~Egao Sensation~. On March 15, Abe Kasumi and Sato Miki both graduated from Hello! Project. On May 18, Ka-wa-ii! released their thirteenth single, Get In SYNC/MINOR. On July 7, Ka-wa-ii! released their fourteenth single, Lollipop no Ongaku. On July 23, Kawa-ii! uploaded their next single's dance shot on their Youtube channel. The single was confirmed to be Electro♥Hearts/NEW CHALLENGE. On August 31, Kobayashi Erika and Tatsuki Maya were added to Ka-wa-ii! and sub leader Ono Usagi graduated to become a H!P soloist. Electro♥Hearts/NEW CHALLENGE became Ka-wa-ii!'s best selling single, with 10,000,000 copies sold, becoming the second best selling single in Hello! Project. On October 8, Suzuki Hoshi withdrew from the group. She will still be featured in Eien Idol / ROCK FROM THE DEAD. On November 15, Ka-wa-ii!'s 17th single, Kataomoi Rotation was announced. It will be released on February 28, 2014. 2014 On February 1, Ogawa Melody left the group due to health problems. On March 15, Koga Hikaru announced her graduation from Ka-wa-ii!; "I, Koga Hikaru will graduate from Ka-wa-ii! on May 1, 2014. Originally, I was supposed to graduate from Ka-wa-ii! back in 2011, when I first entered high school, but after a lot of convincing, I was able to stay in the group until I graduated from high school, at my parents' wishes. I have loved every moment in Ka-wa-ii! ad I can't wait to see what this new generation can do!" On April 15, the sub members were promoted to full member status. On the same day, it was revealed that Hello!Project DIVAS. member, Saito Arisa would join Ka-wa-ii! and become the fourth member of the fourth generation. On April 30, Koga passed on her leader status to Mahiro Rima, and Nao Rika was made sub leader. On June 19, during a Ka-wa-ii! mini live, Mahiro Rima announced her graduation from Hello! Project. On July 17, during the Ka-wa-ii! Summer Party 2014 ~Ka-wa-ii! PARTY~ event, Ka-wa-ii!'s 5th generation was announced to be trainee members Juliet Jefferson (who will go by Juliet), Nakanishi Miyako, Niigata Keri, and Komura Hanako. On November 29, Mahiro Rima graduated from Ka-wa-ii! and Hello! Project. Nao Rika became leader, while Taguchi Ayano became sub leader. 2015 On April 22, Ka-wa-ii!'s audition for a sixth generation was announced. On October 21, the sixth generation was announced at Ka-wa-ii!'s 2015 Concert at Budokan. The generation was comprised of Takeda Yukari, Sugimoto Nanami, and Yamoto Kanna. They'll begin full Ka-wa-ii! activities in December 2015. On December 20, Tatsuki Maya and Saito Arisa announced their graduations in order to fully focus on their unit Shooting Star. They will graduate at a special concert on April 30, 2016. 2016 In January, both Taguchi Ayano and Kobayashi Erika announced their graduations for June 11, 2016. Discography Singles #2010-01-31 Go Girl Go! #2010-04-13 Ai Ai Cider #2010-08-11 Zettai Bomber! #2011-01-10 Dreamer. #2011-03-15 Viva La Party!~ #2011-07-12 Fly Away #2011-12-07 Daisuki Desu! #2012-02-14 Electro Love #2012-04-27 Hai, Hai, Hai!! #2012-06-03 Onigai Senpai! #2012-12-31 Take a Chance! ~MIRAI MIRAI~ #2013-03-13 Rock On!~ #2013-05-18 Get in SYNC/MINOR #2013-07-07 Lollipop no Ongaku #2013-09-01 Electro♥Hearts / NEW CHALLENGE #2013-10-31 Eien Idol / ROCK FROM THE DEAD #2014-02-28 Kataomoi Rotation #2014-05-01 Nee, Nee? / ORIGINAL #2014-10-26 Perfect Idol / WONDER RUSH!!! / Akai Seifuku #2015-01-31 QUEEN HALATION / Yume no Tobira #2015-05-23 Itsuka wa Romance / The Middle Man / Ii Koto Ari Sou #2015-09-11 SECRET GARDEN / 100% no Tabi!! / Harajuku BLAST! #2016-01-31 Watashi no Jinsei wa Usode wa Arimasen / JOIN THE CLUB / Baka mo Ichi-Gei Albums #2011-05-02 1 Happy Days #2012-12-13 2 Light Sensation #2013-06-17 3 Love Candy #2014-07-23 4 THE BEAT! #2015-06-20 5 OASIS #2016-04-01 6-Dan ~MAINFRAME~ Mini Albums #2010.07.13 ROTATION TO U #2014.01.19 Ka-wa-ii! Original Songs 2014 Cover Albums #2012-03-18 COVER! Hello! Vol. 1 ~Ka-wa-ii! 2012~ #2015-04-01 COVER! Hello! Vol. 2 ~Ka-wa-ii! 2015~ #2016-04-26 COVER! Hello! Vol. 3 ~Ka-wa-ii! 2016~ Other Singles #Makeruna Wasshoi! (BekimasuY) #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mokanbekimasu Ongaku) #Victory! (H.P SUPER IDOLS.) Trivia *The group debuted a year after S/mileage. Though they had their main debut first. *The group line-up did not changed for four years. *They've got number one on the weekly Oricon charts for all their singles,with the exception of Hai,Hai,Hai!! *Tsunku stated that this group has enough talent to outpass Morning Musume. *Tsunku works a lot with this group like he does for Morning Musume and Happy Jikan. *The group covers many styles of music. *They hold a lot of handshake events for single releases. *On the release of Go Girl Go! the group went to a cake shop to celebrate the number one. *For the name "Ka-wa-ii!",not all of their songs are cutesy. *Tsunku said that the members of Ka-wa-ii! are hardworking. *The group wil *l be going through a reform process. This will be the first time this will be fully attempted. Tsunku also hinted that more groups will go through this process during the 2013-2014 year. *Ka-wa-ii!'s official Chinese name is 可爱可爱的女孩！. *It's rumored that the reason that Tsunku added more members was to fill in the gap of the first generation. Category:Group Formations in 2010 Category:2013 Auditions Category:Hello! Pro Girls Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:Trainees Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Ka-wa-ii member Category:Hello! Pro Girls auditions Category:H.P SUPER IDOLS Category:Shooting Star Member Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Shugo Chara Egg! Category:Teal Group Color Category:Zetima Category:ONE WAY!! Category:Smile On! Category:Mobekimasu Category:2010 Debuts Category:2nd generation member Category:LalaLA Category:Popular Groups Category:Ka-wa-ii! Sixth Generation